To Turn Back Time
by Jan08
Summary: It's 1918. What happens when two lovers meet? Check this time-twisted story out, and fall in love with Edward just like Bella will. Or if you like Bella, then read it to fall in love with Bella like Edward did! Kay, I'mma shut up now.
1. Leaving

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 1917**_

"It'll be over soon, Elizabeth."

Edward Michael Masen rubbed his wife's shoulder soothingly, planting a kiss on her warm cheek.

"I hope so, Edward. 1917's been a bad year. I can only pray that this next year will bring in the end of the war. If it doesn't…I just…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "I've already lost my brother, Edward. If our son joins the army like he's planning to next August, after he turns 18…and things just don't turn out right-"

"Shhhh," Edward cooed, hoping to calm his frenzied love. "He'll be fine. We've raised a strong boy, Elizabeth. Don't forget that."

"I know," she said as her sobbing began to die down. "I know."

-x-

**August 27****th****, 1918**

"Happy Birthday son," Elizabeth told her son, patting his shoulder. "You're eighteen now," she continued. "It comes with a lot of responsibility. I don't suppose you've changed your mind about…you know." She absent-mindedly began dusting off the table. "Going into the army?"

Edward Anthony Masen looked up at his mother from the armchair he was seated at. He was tall and thin, and his hair was brown, and slicked back, as was proper in 1918. He was wearing a black coat, his warm hands wrapped in his lap like a gentlemen. He was a handsome man, and was the object of many girls' vision.

"Mother," he started, peering apologetically into Elizabeth's eyes. "I have to do this. There hasn't been a time like this where I can make a difference. Everything is falling into place. If I didn't do this, I know I would regret it." He stood up, and took his mother's hands. "I'll be fine."

Tears began forming in Elizabeth's eyes, and she looked at her son proudly. "I love you, dear," she said. She hugged him tightly, not wanting the embrace to end. "When are you leaving? You will wait for your father to at least come back from his business trip, right?" Her saddened spirit turned to panic.

"I can't, mother," Edward replied. "He will be arriving in three days. But they need troops sooner than that."

"Sooner than three days?" Elizabeth asked, her stopped tears now running freely again.

"Yes, mother."

"How soon, Edward?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Elizabeth repeated, grief visibly shown on her face. "You won't even wait to tell your father goodbye?" She looked hurt.

"Mother, I can't," Edward replied, "They need us now. I have to go. I'll be safe. I promise." He let go of his mother's hand, and took a step toward his room. He had been packed for two weeks now. Before he could enter his bedroom, he heard muffled footsteps behind him.

"Wait," Elizabeth cried. "I have something for you, then." She held out a small bundle wrapped in brown paper. "Open it," she told him.

Edward took the small package into his hands, and began to unwrap one of the corners. Inside was a small box, made of sterling silver. It was intricately carved on the top, the designs overwhelming. Edward opened it, and it revealed a diamond ring, lying at the bottom of the box. It was encrusted with diamonds of all size, each in amazing condition. The band it was embedded on was gold, and it shined by the light of the house. Edward picked it up, and turned it around. On the back side, there was an engraving. It was half of a heart.

Edward looked up at his mother questioningly.

"What is this?" he asked, examining the peculiar ring over and over again.

"It was my great, great, great grandmother's," Elizabeth replied. It got passed down to me, and as a wedding gift, I gave it to your father. I know he's not here, but if he were, he'd want you to have it. Give it to the one that completes your heart," she said, gesturing towards the engraving on the ring.

"Thank you mother," Edward said. "I'll keep it very safe."

"Okay," she replied, gazing at her now grown son for what could be one of the last times. "I'm proud of you, Edward."

Edward smiled, and disappeared into his room.

**Yeah, so I hope you like it. The first part is gonna be a little messed up, because it's all my thoughts, and my eagerness. XD But as we get into it, and I plan to get really into it, it should get good. Muahahahaha-choke-.**

**ANYHOOOOOOO.**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. I don't know how I'm doing, and whether they're good or bad, I love to hear your comments. ******


	2. Bloodshot

**Edward**

I hated seeing my mother like this, but I was thankful she understood what I had to do. Father was alright with it as well, and that was more than I dared to hope for. I opened my suitcase, and placed the ring in the leather pouch inside of it.

[the next morning]

I awoke at 6:00 A.M., just 4 hours shy of my departure. I dressed, and went to the kitchen where Mother would be, frantically scrambling eggs, and toasting bread. When I arrived at the tiled kitchen, I was surprised to see that no one was there, something unusual for a Saturday morning. I searched around for a note, thinking that perhaps Mother had run to the market to purchase some produce she would hastily stuff in my suitcase. But there wasn't one.

I walked through the hallway, quickening my pace, and I glanced inside Mother's room. There she was, in her bed, coughing heavily. I ran in, alarmed at her ill demeanor, and felt her forehead.

She felt as hot as fire.

I mulled over what little medical knowledge I had. I was an amateur, at best. Suddenly, my mind raced to the Spanish Influenza that I had heard about just a few days ago. Many had caught it down in the market- a constant place of visit by my Mother.

Spanish Influenza. Deadly.

Spanish Influenza. Airborne.

I peered into Mother's eyes.

Bloodshot.

She was dying.

[an hour later]

We had arrived at the hospital a mere half hour ago, and within the thirty minutes, Mother's sickness had already worsened. Her breathing had become heavier, and she constantly broke out into fits. I waited silently in the lobby while she was put into a room. The doctor emerged from her room quickly, with a sad look on his face. His expression told me everything I needed to know, but didn't want to hear.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Carlisle Cullen told me, his hand patting me sympathetically on my shoulder. "She's caught the Spanish Influenza. She's worsening quickly, and I've already administered antibiotics, but they don't seem to have much of an effect. It's a horrible disease, Edward. I've done everything I possibly could have."

I shook with anger, and fear, and sadness. _How could this happen to me? Had the stress I had caused her worsened her behavior? Was I the reason my Mother would lay lifeless in just a little while?_

I wanted an explanation as to why this had happened. I was a strong believer that everything happened for a reason, but there would not be a reason in this world that would justify this.

"Edward," Carlisle began again. I had forgotten he was still standing in front of me. "There's more."

I peered questioningly into his eyes, searching for answers I knew would not be there.

"As you may know," he continued, "the Spanish Influenza…it's extremely contagious. It's also an airborne disease. Due to exposure from your mother, you most likely have it as well."

What was left of my life crumbled before my eyes. I had nothing else to live for, and in some way, I was almost happy the Influenza would soon take me to. I was so distraught, I never noticed Carlisle grabbing my arm, and leading me into the same room as my mother. I was put on a gurney, and was injected with some antibiotics. I prayed my body wouldn't react to them. I didn't want to live.

"Edward," cried my Mother weakly. She looked at me through bloodshot eyes. "You'll survive this. You're strong. But, just in case I don't-"

"Mother," I interrupted, tears forming in my eyes, "You'll be fine."

Suddenly, Mother began to breathe heavily again, and her arm twitched crazily. "Get Carlisle here," she screamed to the nurse that was looking after us.

Carlisle arrived in seconds, his face relaxed.

"Save my son," my Mother pleaded, her frenzied face contorting in discomfort.

For the first time that day, I saw pain in Carlisle's face.

"Elizabeth," he replied, checking her pulse, and signaling to the nurse to get another injection ready.

But it was too late.

**Alright, so…I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and I hope ya'll are too. It kind of is getting morbid, but I promise it won't be for much longer. XP**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Temptation

**Kay, so, I hope you like it so far, because it's actually a ton of fun to write. The first few chapters are going to be a little hectic, because there's so much I want to include, but it'll smooth out soon. This next chapter is going to be in Carlisle's point of view just to give you the full effect. :] Hope you like, don't forget to review!**

_Previously: _

"_Edward," cried my Mother weakly. She looked at me through bloodshot eyes. "You'll survive this. You're strong. But, just in case I don't-"_

"_Mother," I interrupted, tears forming in my eyes, "You'll be fine."_

_Suddenly, Mother began to breathe heavily again, and her arm twitched crazily. "Get Carlisle here," she screamed to the nurse that was looking after us._

_Carlisle arrived in seconds, his face relaxed._

"_Save my son," my Mother pleaded, her frenzied face contorting in discomfort._

_For the first time that day, I saw pain in Carlisle's face._

"_Elizabeth," he replied, checking her pulse, and signaling to the nurse to get another injection ready._

_But it was too late._

Chapter 3: Temptation

**Carlisle's Point of View**

"Dr. Cullen, Masen needs you now."

The combination of a frenzied voice and a subtle tugging of my sleeve told me something was desperately wrong. I followed the nurse back to the solitary room in which Edward and Elizabeth were staying and noticed immediately that Elizabeth's condition had worsened. She looked pale now, and her frantic arm would constantly start to twitch. I had seen cases like these for hundreds of years, but there was something about this case that was unique.

I quickly checked her pulse, and the beat was hardly noticeable.

"Nurse, get the injection ready," I demanded calmly, as I placed a wet cloth on Elizabeth's forehead.

"It'll be alright, Mrs. Masen," I cooed, hoping to soothe her.

"Save my son," was all she said in return, as her very last breathe escaped her lips.

As a vampire, I was dull to physical pain, but emotional grief was no exception to us. This was the perfect example of pain that broke my heart in two. As a doctor, however, I was taught never to let emotions sway me, and that a corpse left on my gurney did not mean I was insufficient, or that I didn't do a good job. Often times, people think that telling the family that their relative or friend has passed is as easy and as normal as doing a daily deed, or running errands, but quite frankly, it's as hard on me as it is on the family. For despite what I was taught, one glance at that corpse on my gurney, the corpse that had momentarily had been full of feverish life tells me that I _was_ an insufficient doctor, and that I had _not_ done all I could. In a way, the only reason I felt as bad as the family I was announcing the unfortunate news to was because I felt an emotion they did not need to have burdened on their shoulders- regret.

Regret that I had not changed them.


	4. Alive

My senses began to dull slowly as I fully comprehended what had happened.

_Mother had died._

I had known. I had harbored this gut feeling all day that something horrible was going to happen, but I had pleaded with my mind not to tell me that it was going to be this. Deep down, I had always known. But reality's sting burns stronger than that of the imagination. My eyes were wide, but they could see absolutely nothing. I could sense movement, but it seemed delayed, panicked. I didn't know what was going on until I felt a piercing pain in my hand. It was me. I was next to die.

I let the medicine spread through my blood, knowing the strength of the virus that grew inside me would easily overpower it. I didn't fight it. It was my time to die. I had nothing more to live for.

Suddenly I noticed Carlisle muttering to himself in the corner. I resented him for not doing more for my mother. Perhaps if he had just tried a little harder it wouldn't be this way. Maybe he had done me a favor; at least she wouldn't see me suffering this way. Carlisle inched toward me, and it was at that moment I noticed the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I found that rather unusual. I myself had not shed a tear yet, why was it him that was expressing more emotion that me?

He continued to inch closer, and closer, until he was standing beside my bed. He bent slowly towards my neck. I was suddenly uncomfortable with the close proximity, but I was numb to anything, and incoherent. The world had already ended in my eyes.

[later]

I do not recall anything more on that evening, for the pain I felt that second was far too much to bear. It was a searing, stinging, pain, and it spread rapidly through my veins. I remember screaming, but no matter how much I writhed in pain, the attempt was utterly futile. I also do remember that the pain was unlike any I had ever felt before in my life. It was burning, as though every single cell, every fiber of my being, had been set on fire. I felt hot, like the very blood inside me was boiling, with absolutely no spout to release the steam.

I don't know how long the pain lasted, or how I ended up in the forest, but I suspect it was a few weeks. I remember harboring this odd feeling- of knowing where I belonged. Carlisle was now my father, and most of the memories of my mother had been lost in the process. I felt empty, but not violated. I felt saved, yet I also felt like I was in the utmost danger.

I felt dead, and yet, I felt so alive.


	5. Freesia

My memory, unlike yours, doesn't gray with time- which would sufficiently explain how I know so much about the day I met her.

My voracious appetite had worn off some, and I no longer thirsted for the blood of humans. Though less fulfilling, I had learned to manage with hunting animals. I could now aimlessly wander the streets of any city I desired, the way I had observed humans doing, without any consequences. Despite all the changes I was now faced with, there was one thing that I was remorseful of.

I was lonely.

Human companionship was a gray territory in the map of my life. I dared not cross the boundary between what I knew and what I didn't yet. I had gotten better about my controlling myself, but a friend or a lover could very well become my meal. There had been a few occasions where I had put myself to the test, and succeeded, but it was by the skin on my teeth. Just one accident was all it would take.

I wasn't going to be the reason for my failure.

I believe I had just been walking down the sidewalk when I smelled it. The scent hit me right before I turned the corner, and it was so strong it made me stop. I couldn't identify it, but it smelled of sweet perfume. My instinct immediately took over me, as I turned around and raced back into the street. It was getting stronger, more distinct.

Freesia.

I began jogging as I primitively followed the addicting scent. Women stared, and I tried to ignore their thoughts as I focused completely on the smell.

"_He's quite the gentleman," _one woman said to herself.

_"If only he was running this way," _a young woman thought as she frantically began fixing her hair.

I could not help smiling to myself as I began to run faster. I started to chase the scent, trying desperately to find it. It was getting closer- I could feel it.

My happiness when I found it did not nearly measure up to her beauty. She was small and petite, and it was her soft, brown hair that emitted the scent. I just stood, letting the feeling envelop me.

I looked around for the first time since I had begun to run, and I noticed I had arrived at the market. Baskets and booths were everywhere as people bargained over produce, and gossiped over the latest scandals. She had a lemon in her hand, and brought it to her nose as she sharply inhaled the citrus scent. She paid for what looked like a dozen of them, and thanked the booth owner. Unaware of the loose rubble behind her, she took a step back and began to fall. Her basket of goods tumbled just as she was about to. I ran to her side without thinking, and caught her in my arms.

Her pale face was breathtaking. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and her lips were pursed and full. She had a look of absent minded sorrow on her face, and it was this that was perhaps the most beautiful. Her lips slowly opened as confusion and shock flooded her eyes. She looked up at me with an expression I could not quite decode.

I tried to listen to her thoughts, but her mind seemed empty. I wondered if perhaps she was too shocked to be thinking anything. Still, I found it peculiar.

I helped her up, and gazed into her eyes. They were deep and mesmerizing. I figured she was going to thank me, and I waited eagerly to hear her voice.

"I could have caught myself, thank you," was her only form of gratitude. She hastily began brushing off her dress.

And with that, she left, leaving only her words playing over and over in my head.


	6. Extended

I watched her leave, and her departure was anything but graceful. She stumbled several times, just on the concrete below her feet, and I smiled at her clumsiness. Grace was a skill I had acquired once being changed, but even previously, I do not recall being as awkward as she. It worked for her, though.

I ignored the loud thoughts of the shoppers, and coolly began exiting the market. Something caught my eye.

A lemon.

I picked it up in one swift movement, and decided to use it as my excuse to see her again. I could still detect the scent, though it had faded some, and I started to follow it, much like I did before. It was addicting, like a drug, and yet it was so beautiful. I only had to walk for about five minutes until she was within my sight. Her hair was tangled, but she had let it down. The scent was even stronger now, and I prayed for a breeze that would send it my way.

I hastened my pace, slowly gaining on her. Soon, I was right by her side.

"You dropped this," I said, extending my hand with the lemon in it.

She first glanced into her basket, and then into my hand. She looked confused again, and somewhat annoyed. I extended my hand further, in case she needed a more obvious reminder.

"I don't bite, you know," I lied, as I put on my best grin.

"Oh," she replied, sounding much different then she had before, "Thanks." She reached into my palm, and accidentally grazed my wrist. She jerked back in surprise at my cold skin.

"Look," she started, "I'm sorry about before. I guess I was just embarrassed. Thanks for catching me." A very small smile began to appear on her full lips. She was perfect.

"It was no problem," I answered.

"Oh," she repeated, "How ill-mannered of me. I'm Bella." She extended her hand, and I realized for the first time, I didn't know her name. I focused on not drowning in her scent as I put out my own hand.

"Edward," I replied, bringing her hand to my lips. Even her skin was sweet.

She blushed, and continued walking. I stayed by her side.

"So, Edward," she began, "you seem very popular." It was my turn to be confused until Bella motioned to the sidewalk. Women were blushing and giggling, their antique fans brushing across their faces. She smirked. "Your girlfriend must be very jealous all the time, with that kind of attention."

"I'm sure she is," I answered, as I peeked at Bella's face. I could've sworn I saw it fall slightly. "If I had one, that is." I smiled, and watched as she began to absent mindedly wring her hands.

"Look," I started, "If I'm not being too forward-"I was interrupted just as I was about to ask Bella to dinner. In retrospect, I suppose I was glad I was interrupted- I never once thought about the consequences I could face, she being a human, and me being a vampire.

"Bella!" a deep voice called out. I glanced in the direction it was coming from, and saw a man that looked about 21, or 22 walking towards us. He came closer, and pulled Bella into a tight hug. I saw her wince, and suddenly a feeling of possessiveness swept over me. I battled my instincts as I tried not to rip him into pieces right there and then.

He let go, and I began to calm down. I eyed her curiously, and it was at that moment I noticed her wedding band.

"Jacob, this is Edward." She introduced us meekly, and began fidgeting with her wedding ring.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Jacob, false excitement tinting his loud, rough voice as he extended his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," I replied, as I put mine out for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. His grip was firm, as if he was trying to say more than just 'hello'. This whole handshake seemed more like a warning than a greeting.

"Edward," she began again, "This is my husband, Jacob."

"Did you two just meet, or…" Jacob trailed off, glancing at Bella, and then at me.

"Actually, I was at the market, and somehow I fe-"

"She left her lemons at my booth in the market," I lied, cutting her off before she dug herself deeper in the hole. I had a feeling that Jacob was not going to take it lightly if she told him I had touched her, even if it was for her own safety. There was something that was uncomfortably dominating about him, and I suspected that there was more to the story than I was being confronted with.

"I just came to return them," I continued. Bella glanced at me knowingly, and then grinned at Jacob.

"You know me," she added, I'm assuming for effect.

"I see," said Jacob, who seemed thoroughly convinced. "Well, thank you, then, Edward." He shook my hand again, and it wasn't as firm this time. I looked at Bella, whose eyes seemed to be clouded with sadness as she waved goodbye, and thanked me again.

I was just about to leave before Jacob's foul thoughts flooded my mind.

_How dare she speak to another man? Wait until we're out of sight. I'll teach her a lesson._

I stiffened, and the possessiveness that I had felt before swept over me again. I stood still, and tried to hear more.

_You'd think last time's beating would have taught her. What a dumb girl. _

I suddenly found myself snarling, and I longed for the satisfaction of biting through his skin, letting the warm blood within him seep slowly and painfully onto the ground. I wanted him to suffer, to die. It suddenly clicked in my mind about why I had felt strangely about him- he was abusive. How dare he hurt Bella? I would teach _him_ a lesson of his own- one that he would never forget.

I became so distraught about Jacob that I had forgotten entirely about Bella. How did she feel about me? Did she want me to interfere? Perhaps listening to her thoughts would give me more insight, and help me make a decision about what I should do.

I tried to hear Bella, and I what I heard was even more astonishing:

Absolutely nothing.


End file.
